Aristaqis
__TOC__ Biography The Royal Egg Aristaqis's egg was laid on planet Midori, by Cirianqestra Ashtar, the Dragon God Queen of House Ashtar, wife to Amerataqusar Ashtar, the Dragon God King of House Ashtar, in their Court within the Barazurava Mountain in the Barazara Mountains. Failed Coup and Eggnapping Her egg was stolen as a part of a power play and failed coup by the shunned Garlati branch of house Ashtar. However, the dragons that participated in it were camouflaged as dragons of other clans, so no blame was ever pinned on Garlatis and the event caused a brief war between House Ashtar and Houses Akremi, Stendar, Vannalheim and Zarda. The Lost and Found Egg The dragon carrying Aristaqis's egg away was struck by one of the guards' mouth beams when teleporting and was lost to the void, while the egg was hurled between dimensions before eventually emerging in Koniki, pretty much landing on Syriana Deschain. Aristaqis Deschain Youngest Egg in the Family Syriana adopted the egg and took care of it, keeping it warm, reading to it, playing music to it, also reading a lot of books and general materials on dragon eggs. The Hatching Eventually, on the very late evening of March 20th, 2010, the egg shook and started cracking, soon hatching entirely. What emerged from it was a young royal Ashtar dragon, black with silvery highlights, six arms and proportionately very large wings. First Contact As soon as it hatched, the young dragon connected mentally to its adoptive mother, revealing its name, Aristaqis. Apparently, dragons of her kind are born knowing their names. The rest of the first contact served the hatchling to communicate to its mother just how hungry it was. That would remain a constant for the next few months. They Grow Up SO Fast Intensely cared for by Syriana - fed to the point of being stuffed, bathed, rubbed with expensive oils that prevented her skin from fracturing during the rapid initial growth process - Aristaqis was growing fast, pretty much doubling her size each week. This process would eventually slow down once she reached 15 meters/49'3"/16.4 yards in length, since then remaining much slower than initially. Only after this period of rapid growth could bodily coordination follow. Up to that point quite clumsy, not the dragoness quickly gained grace and nimbleness, soon gaining the ability to fly using her proportionately very large wings. Aside of being able to communicate with her closest family telepathically, she learned how to speak, initially slow and with a hissing accent, eventually she was speaking just as well as any born human. Unlimited Power The next ability to surface were her latent magic capabilities. First manifesting as short bursts of energy in her mouth, she eventually learned how to focus them into a powerful beam that she could keep up for a while. Around that time, with the help of Firebrand, one of the dragons she met in the forest and became friends with, she learned how to shift her form, gaining an alternate human form. This couldn't have come at a better time, since, with her new size, getting in and around the inn was becoming quite a hassle, if not straight impossible sometimes. With her new form she had to be taught the basics of etiquette, especially in regards to nudity. Especially that Syriana was quick to unleash her anger on anyone staring at her daughter in a wrong way. Early Aristaqis told her mom that she wants to be a gunslinger like her. While initially Syriana utilized training methods favoured by her ruthless father, which proved to be a bit problematic, eventually she adjusted them and since then Aristaqis has been training daily to become another supreme Deschain gunslinger, taught by her mother. Syriana also persuaded her daughter to learn as many types of magic as she can from the many residents of the inn, to further broaden her capabilities. With the help of an angel, she learned to focus her innate dark powers into field akin to telekinetic fields. With the help of Dante, she learned how to teleport and open portals, as well how to create a black hole. He's currently teaching her the fine details of using portals to travel across time. With the help of Horseman, she is learning the more devilish kind of magic. Creating hellfire, separating one's flesh from their bones, crushing one's essence, you name it. Generational Conflict With Syriana's tyrant of a father, Roland Deschain, still at large, a confrontation was inevitable. While he was a far superior gunslinger to the young dragoness, her raw strength and power caused him to retreat after trapping her briefly during their first meeting. After that they (Aristaqis and Syriana) had a few clashes with him here and there. The feud eventually ended when Syriana duelled her father and killed him, being wounded heavily herself. Luckily, she survived and the family pretty much returned back to normal... That is until Syriana's brother, Jacob Deschain, re-emerged. This time it was the young dragoness that defeated this new enemy, using all her strength and powers to overpower and restrain him during a duel in the forest. She and her mother deposited him in a pocket dimension prison, where he would never cause any trouble to them ever again. Aristaqis's relationship with Elaine Deschain, Syriana's sister, remains strained due to the woman's horrible personality. That is especially true after she kidnapped Syriana, at which point the dragoness was close to killing her, if not for Syriana's order not to. Not Everything That Shines Aristaqis, being a dragon, has a knack for hoarding treasure. She's been given a starting treasure by her mother and since then has worked on enlarging it with great success. She likes to sleep on a pile made of it. She finds it comfortable. Her mother, despite her attempts, does not. Ice Cold Dragon The dragoness eventually opened an ice cream parlour chain, Aristaqis Delight, deciding to make it unique. Some of the parlours are more like palaces, with the main one being literally in a small palace, with a special President's Lodge for members of the family. The chain's been regularly absorbing smaller companies to grow and is often doing promotions related to the Forest Friends toy, cartoon and general entertainment line created by Syriana. A Mountainous Affair Syriana also supplied her daughter with a secure mountain lair, which the dragoness furnished herself. It had been since then destroyed by dragon hunters, but the dragoness built herself a new, even more secure and spacious one. Hunted Being a dragon, it was inevitable that Aristaqis would eventually run into dragon hunters. At some point she'd been trapped, while in her small dragon form, by one, but, luckily, had been rescued by Syriana. The later encounter involved their raid on her mountain lair, heavily damaging it. She responded in kind, slaughtering the hunters. Since then she hasn't met any other dragon hunters. Family Matters Aristaqis cares for her family a lot: about her mother, about Eggy, Razzy, Salieri and Montana. Her and Syriana eventually found her homeworld and went there to meet her parents, but they turned out to be extremely condescending of humans, seeing them as nothing more than toys and pets, and Aristaqis just couldn't stand that, so she said many harsh words to them, so both sides cut any relationship with each other. A female dragon from the court, however, did offer to help the two informally. Angry Dragon At some point Aristaqis started having severe problems with controlling her anger, to the point of going on a few rampages during the Gang Wars in South City. It turned out that dragons of her kind are often plagued by these when growing up. The normal approach is to let their anger out on "lesser" races, but, obviously, she couldn't do that. In the end, the helpful dragon from House Ashtar provided Aristaqis with a recipe for a mild drug that greatly lessens the bouts of anger caused by growing up. Human Affairs Aristaqis eventually met Conall, immediately becoming good friends, maybe even more. They tend to spend quite a lot of time with each other, much to Syriana's initial chagrin. Conall also needed to adjust his thinking first, since, despite her superficial maturity and mental development, Aristaqis is still a little kid by age. She eventually put him quite a few times in embarrassing situations due to not knowing anything about the more sensual aspects of humans, but has since then been educated in these by Syriana. They are still very good friends slash couple. Appearence As a dragon, Aristaqis is a still growing Ashtar dragon, also known as a Shadowscale dragon. Her scales and skin are black, with silver highlights. She has two legs, four arms and two wings, and both of her wings have hands at the joints. Each hand has three claws, including one thumb claw. Same for the feet, but they are larger there. Her body is covered with spikes on the back and head. She has a think snout and long horns, as well as fin ears. Her eyes are silvery with vertical, slit-like pupils and three sets of eyelids - external solid ones, middle semi-translucent ones and inner transparent ones. As a human, she is pretty tall, with long, black hair and patches of scales here and there. She has similar eyes to her dragon form. She's really pretty and shapely, with full breasts and curvy hips. She also still has a tail and can make her wings appear on her back. She tends to wear magey clothes, though sometimes wears more casual or business clothing. She also sometimes carries around a backpack full of weapons. Abilities As a dragon, she is very strong, durable, resistant and fast. She can fly, slash through most kinds of objects, bite off peoples' heads, e.t.c. As a human, she's still very strong, although not as much as in her dragon form, and less resistant and durable. In both forms she can use various forms of magic, teleport, open portals, though she can only use her mouth beam weapon in her dragon form. She's learning how to move across time. She's a well-trained gunslinger, not as good as her mother, but still quite good. She knows how to use various kinds of weapons, both in human and dragon form, although she's more accurate in human form. She can connect telepathically with people close to her, which whom she spent a lot of time. In both forms her senses are very sharp. Furthermore, her draconic nature allows her to instinctively feel the contents of her own treasure, as well as detect and analyse ore veins she stumbles upon. Gallery ArisSyriEggyRazzy001ToneCurve.png|Aristaqis, Syriana, Eggy and Razzy Aristaqis001.png|Aristaqis's Dragon Form AristaqisReferenceMerged.png|Aristaqis's Chibi Dragon Form Reference AristaqisHumanForm001.png|Aristaqis's Human Form Aristaqis bikini002.png|Aristaqis in a Bikini Category:Characters A